Polarity
by Blu Rose
Summary: [Tales of Legendia oneshot][JayxNorma]There was no way he could like her. They were just too different. [But opposites attract]


**Hello there, readers and fellow fanfic writers! Today (or tonight. Depends on when you're reading), I give you my first JayxNorma oneshot! All right! This pairing makes some sense to me: Jay and Norma are pretty much opposite to each other in every way. And, as you know what they say: opposites attract. Thus this fic and the title. Please enjoy. Thank you!**

**xPolarityx**

"Oh, my. Don't they look like such a cute couple?"

"They look so well together."

Jay could hear the two women at the table behind him talk. He had gotten used to this...sort of. Why couldn't these people get it through their heads? They. Were. Not. Dating.

"Hey, JJ. If you don't talk quick, I'm going to order for you," Said Norma Beatty--the reason for why he's here and why people think they were an item.

The Gods must've been bored today and thought, "Let's pick on Jay the Unseen" and made Norma drag him to a new restaurant that had opened up in Werites beacon. It was probably also the Gods' fault that Senel, Chloe, and Shirley were out of town on a monster extermination mission, Will had papers to research and matters to attend to, Grune somehow disappearing out of thin air, and Moses...well, maybe it wasn't the Gods, but Norma's knowledge that a guy who showed his bare chest every where he went made her cross him off the list.

Jay wasn't listening to Norma. He had zoned off into his own world, counting off the reasons why he didn't want to be here. Number one was that he didn't like big, social, places like this. At least, not without hiding himself cleverly.

"JJ? Helloooo! Anyone home?" Norma pouted cutely (which Jay did NOT notice, and if anyone said otherwise, they'd get a dagger shoved down their throat.) and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, I'll just order for you." The yellow-clad treasure hunter picked up the menu and began to look at it.

Meanwhile, Jay went over the fact why he and Norma were NOT a couple. They were simply too different. He was mature and she could be so childish at times. ...Although there _are_ moments where she acts mature. And when she's making jokes, it's usually to make other people happy.

_(What am I thinking? Where did that come from?)_ The information dealer thought as Norma read and he went over more things in his head. Another reason why they weren't fit to be a couple: he was quiet and she could be very loud at times--as loud as that idiot bandit, Moses. ...But he grown used to it, just as he had grown used to Moses's stupidity and Grune's...oddness.

_(Why the hell is this happening?)_ Jay thought again. Norma had finished telling the waiter their orders. She looked at the ivory-skinned boy with a wide smile.

"I hope you're hungry, JJ! I know you're gonna LOVE what I ordered for you."

Jay did a double take. "What? I didn't ask you to order for me!"

"Weren't you listening? I said if you didn't talk quick, I'd order for you. You didn't talk, so I did."

"..." The dark-haired young man sighed in defeat. "Fine. What is it?"

Norma smiled again. "It's...ice cream!"

Jay blinked. "Ice cream...?"

"Not just any ice cream! A banana split ice-cream with a cherry on top. I ordered the same thing." Jay blinked again in confusion. Norma gave him a look. "What's the matter? You look like you never tried ice-cream before. ...Oh my gosh... You never tried ice-cream before? EVER?"

"No. What's the big deal?" The ivory-skinned boy asked.

The brunette began to shake her arms about wildly. "No kid should go without tasting ice cream! Didn't you ever get some from your parents?"

Jay thought back to when he was young and trained with his master to become an assassin. _(Like that man would give **me** a treat for all my work...)_ "Never."

Just then, the waiter came by and put two glasses on the table. As he left, Norma licked her lips and grabbed a spoon. "Well, you're gonna get your first taste, now!"

"..." Jay looked down at the dessert. The banana sticking out of the top scoop and bright red cherry on top, along with what seemed to be sprinkles. "..."

"What's the matter, JJ? Don't like that flavor?"

Jay didn't respond. He took up the spoon and scooped up a bit of the ice cream, with the cherry on top. The dark-haired boy stared at the treat for a moment before popping it into his mouth.

Norma looked on anxiously. "Like it?" She asked with a smile. He gave a small nod before eating the rest quickly. The treasure hunter blinked. "Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, or else you'll get--"

Too late. Jay let go of his spoon and landed in the now half-empty glass of ice cream. He grabbed his head and began to massage his temples. "Br-brain freeze... Ah...!" After the cold pain in his had subsided, Jay could feel his face warming up. Was he..._blushing_?

Norma stifled a giggle, which caused him to frown and glare at her. After a moment, she started to laugh again--louder this time. Loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked her.

"Ha ha ha! You're face! Ha ha! You look like...a giant cherry! HA HA HA!"

Jay blushed again, causing Norma to laugh harder. After a while, she stopped and bowed her head in apology.

"I'm so sorry, JJ. It's just..." The treasure hunter stifled a giggle again.

"Don't you _dare_ start again, Norma." The information dealer warned her.

"I won't, I won't. Sheesh! Don't you have a sense of humor?" Norma blinked. "Hey, you got a little ice cream on your cheek. Lemme get that off..." She went over to his chair and kissed Jay's cheek, causing him to turn into a shade redder than any tomato on the Legacy. Norma started to laugh again.

"St-stop laughing!" Jay said, with what one could almost think of as amusement in his voice.

"What? I couldn't help it! You look so cute when you blush, JJ! And you look better when you smile. You should do it more often."

Jay's face turned back to its' normal color, but his cheeks still held a shade of cherry red. He could hear the women at the table behind them talking again.

"Isn't that sweet? So adorable!"

"Young love is such a beautiful thing..."

_(Those people don't know what they're talking about.)_ Thought Jay. _(We are not a couple.)_ But a little voice in the back of his head suddenly spoke up.

_("But opposites attract.")_

**xEndx**

**Jay received the title of "Jay the Embarassed"!**

**Yay! I finished it! This thing probably sucks, but I had fun writing it, so what the heck? I just hope you guys like it too. I hope this helps with the getting ToL its' own section. Bye-bye!**


End file.
